Instrument control rooms are provided in a variety of different facilities such as nuclear power stations, oil refineries, electric or fossil fuel generating plants, etc. In such control rooms, instruments are mounted on the walls and must be monitored by operators sitting at a work station.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of how to design an operator work station for an instrument control room in a manner so that the work station is aesthetically attractive, provides for ease of wiring with ease of access to wiring after installation, and having design versatility which permits ease of future modifications.